


Cuddles

by Tropicalfox



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalfox/pseuds/Tropicalfox
Summary: They're just having a moment together, i dont even know if im gonna post this shit
Relationships: Henchman 21/Henchman 24
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Cuddles

"Fuck" whispered 21 grabbing his now broken rubber band. Somehow it broke and now he looked like a lion who didnt comb its hair in days.   
21 and 24 always meet on saturdays on 24's house just to rant about any nerd shit that came to them, or even, pass the time. 21 was sitting on the sofa, angry at his own hair for being so heavy. 24 sat on the other side looking at his friend surprised. 

"What, you never seen me with my hair down?"

"No actually, dude how on earth can you deal with all of that" said 24 slowly getting closer ammused.

"It wouldnt be like this if these cheap ass rubber bands didnt break" 21 eventually threw it to the side furiously.

24 had said nothing and sat there wondering if it was the right thing to ask if-

"Dude you've been staring at me for a couple of minutes now, are you ok"

"Wha- oh. Ehh 21 this may seem weird but uh can i like...touch your hair?"

No awnser came from 21 who just stepped closer to 24 and gently placed his head on 24.

"Sure i dont mind"

This awnser probaly took 24 out of place who questioned himself. His shacky hands touched 21 fluff slowly, he couldnt really see 21's face but something told him he was enjoying it.

"Woah this is actually pretty cool, maybe this wasnt a bad idea huh" 24 was more confident now and those slow pats turned into cuddles.

"Mhmm...its ok" 21 was definetly enjoying this

Without noticing they were both closer than ever, 21 was almost like hugging him and 24 just didnt seemed to mind personal space at this point. Couple of minutes later 24 stopped to look down at 21 who just froze when he didnt felt his friend hands touching him. 21 quickly raised his head to protest but only met with 24 curious gaze.

"Dude why did you stop?"

"I was checking on you but it seems like i found your soft spot" 24 giggled a little when seeing his friend's annoyed face.

"Well are you happy now"

"Oh very much" 24 hugged 21 and kept on petting him, he just smiled in response.

If someone was to come in they would very much assume they're a two nerds in love, but they havent even noticed how close they were, seemed natural. 21 was actually happy, he felt so relived like he found his comfort place. Eventually he looked back to 24 and felt something rush inside of him, a sudden blush invaded his face, he finnally realized.

"I-"

"Uh 21 are you ok, your cheeks are burning" said 24 with a gentle touch to his face.

"Its nothing i just remembered something and you know stuff heh" 

"If you say so, anyways is getting late dude, your mom is gonna call any second being all like oh weres Gary! Like i feel like she dosent trust me" 

21 was to say nothing, he just sat there looking at the floor with no words, finnally he snapped. 

"Right yeah, home" he sounded dissapointed.

Of course 21 just said goodbye to 24 and made his way to walk back home. The minute he came back laid on bed the only thing that came to his mind after a sudden realize was "Fuck".

**Author's Note:**

> Wait you actually read this?


End file.
